(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for the conveyance of a movable body conveyance, which is used on drawing or conveying the body for holding the body assuredly and anchoring the body on a tractive member to transmit a tractive force of the tractive member to the body. More particularly, the present invention relates to an auxiliary apparatus for the emergency conveyance of a human being disposed on a movable body, which is especially suitably used for the emergency escape of a bedridden sick person or old man in case of emergency, for example, at the time of fire, by pulling the sick person or old man together with a bed sheet or carpet or by using the bed sheet or carpet as a stretcher.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In an asylum where persons who can hardly walk by themselves are received, for example, a hospital or a home for the aged, for the emergency escape of a sick person or old man at the time of a fire or the like, the sick person or old man is generally conveyed by using a stretcher or wheelchair or on the shoulder of a nurse.
However, in the above-mentioned facilities, in general, the number of equipped stretchers or wheelchairs is smaller than the number of inmates. Furthermore, escape on the shoulder of a nurse is not practical unless the number of inmates is small or the escape distance is short. Moreover, it is almost impossible to save an inmate by gripping the end of bedding and pulling it backward.
We previously proposed an auxiliary tool for suspending a cushion in the gripped state in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 61-130188. However, the object of this device is to suspend a cushion and expose it to sunlight, and this is not useful for the above-mentioned emergency escape. Namely, it is impossible to convey a sick person instead of the cushion by using this auxiliary tool.